rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin
| timezone = Eastern Standard Time | occupation = Student | season = | tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 19 | exiled = 1 }} Justin is a castaway from . He has the distinction of being the first person ever sent to Exile Island. Profile 1. What is your name, age, gender, location, and timezone? My name is Justin, 18, I identify as male (He/him) Northeast USA Eastern Standard Time 2. What is your job or the job you would like to have? Personally I would love to live in the wilderness only having to do what i need to survive/trade 3. Why might someone see you as a Healer? Im Red Cross First Aid certified (Actually need to renew it in like 5 months). So im a literal healer and id also like to say i try to help people and be nice (Also I main healers in overwatch battletag "FreshBeats#11241) 4. What is your strategy going into Survivor: Mana Island Heroes VS Healers VS Hustlers? Strategy? I always go balls-deep then barely manage to tread water without drowning and look good while doing it 5. If you have seen Survivor or Big Brother, which contestant are you most like? I have not seen either although i get that question enough i should 5a. What is your favorite season of Survivor and/or Big Brother? My favorite anime was "Code Geass" but it was slow af, not for everyone 6. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? Lose and be loved, i wanna make friends to play video games with 7. Why will you be the sole survivor and take home the fake 1 million dollars? I'll be the sole survivor because i tend to fly under the radar and use all my luck in one sitting Survivor Justin started off on the Soko tribe. During the downfall of Soko, Justin stayed out of it and upon a Tribe Switch, Justin linked up with Andrew. During the merge portion of the game, Justin and Andrew worked together very well. When Bongo was voted out, he willed his Vote Reveal to Justin. Justin was the final member of the jury and voted for Adyum the end, though he would lose to Andrew in a 5-3-0 vote. Voting History In I Don’t Want to Have to Cut the Guy, Andrew used his Exile Idol advantage on Justin, granting him immunity from Tribal Council. Trivia * Justin is the first castaway sent to Exile Island. ** He is one of six contestants to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle he was at Exile Island. He would be followed by Jordan and Raven in , Vinny in , Sarah in , and Loopy in . * Justin is the first castaway to be the last remaining member of a tribe. * Justin is the first and so far only contestant voted out by a 4-0 vote at the final four. * Justin is the only juror from to not return for a future season. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:Mana Island Jury Members Category:Soko Tribe Category:Wisseu Tribe Category:4th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island